world_walker_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Epic Level Handbook Classes
Agent Retriever (Epic Level Handbook variant, p. 24) Finding items, especially long-lost ones, is an agent retriever's specialty Cosmic Descryer (Epic Level Handbook variant, p. 26) The cosmic descryer is interested in the infinite variety of the planes and fascinated by the different layers of the multiverse Divine Emissary (Epic Level Handbook variant, p. 27) Deities have need of powerful servants, many of whom are epic clerics, paladins, and other characters Epic Arcane Archer (Epic Level Handbook variant, p. 17) The epic arcane archer is a living extension of the bow, capable of achieving wonders of archery that cause lesser beings to gape in awe Epic Assassin (Epic Level Handbook variant, p. 18) The epic assassin flits from shadow to shadow, lying in wait until his target is vulnerable, then striking like a cobra Epic Barbarian (Epic Level Handbook variant, p. 8) The Epic Barbarian is a terror to behold. The very incarnation of rage, this furious warrior can cut his opponents to ribbons with awe-inspiring ease Epic Bard (Epic Level Handbook variant, p. 9) An epic performer whose music works magic — a wanderer, a tale-teller, and a jack-of-all trades Epic Blackguard (Epic Level Handbook variant, p. 19) The epic blackguard is a twisted reflection of the epic paladin, radiating evil power from every pore of his body Epic Cleric (Epic Level Handbook variant, p. 10) An epic master of divine magic and a capable warrior as well Epic Druid (Epic Level Handbook variant, p. 10) An epic druid draws energy from the natural world to cast divine spells and gain strange magical powers Epic Dwarven Defender (Epic Level Handbook variant, p. 20) The epic dwarven defender becomes the very definition of immovable object Epic Fighter (Epic Level Handbook variant, p. 11) An epic warrior with exceptional combat capability and unequaled skill with weapons Epic Infiltrator (Epic Level Handbook variant, p. 28) The epic infiltrator is an agent of espionage, an undercover operative, and sometimes a saboteur Epic Loremaster (Epic Level Handbook variant, p. 20) If the epic loremaster doesn't know something, it probably isn't worth knowing Epic Monk (Epic Level Handbook variant, p. 12) An epic martial artist whose unarmed strikes hit fast and hard — a master of exotic powers Epic Paladin (Epic Level Handbook variant, p. 13) An epic champion of justice and destroyer of evil, protected and strengthened by an array of divine powers Epic Psion (Epic Level Handbook variant, p. 22) An epic seeker after psionic secrets; a master of the mind and the thoughts of others. Epic Psychic Warrior (Epic Level Handbook variant, p. 23) An epic warrior who combines combat skill with psionic powers Epic Ranger (Epic Level Handbook variant, p. 14) An epic cunning, skilled warrior of the wilderness Epic Rogue (Epic Level Handbook variant, p. 14) An epic tricky, skillful scout and spy who wins the battle by stealth rather than brute force. Epic Shadowdancer (Epic Level Handbook variant, p. 21) While the epic assassin udes the shadows, the epic shadowdancer becomes the shadows, indistinguishable from the darkness cloaking her Epic Sorcerer (Epic Level Handbook variant, p. 15) An epic spellcaster with inborn magical ability Epic Wizard (Epic Level Handbook variant, p. 16) An epic potent spellcaster schooled in the arcane arts Guardian Paramount (Epic Level Handbook variant, p. 30) The guardian paramount is an extraordinary bodyguard, a protector of others who is skilled in preventing harm to his charge High Proselytizer (Epic Level Handbook variant, p. 31) The high proselytizer is the holy inspiration that begins religious movements Legendary Dreadnought (Epic Level Handbook variant, p. 33) The legendary dreadnought is the ultimate foot soldier, an absolute force of destruction, a total warrior who excels at sheer combat prowess Perfect Wight (Epic Level Handbook variant, p. 34) The perfect wight is a master of skulking, the ultimate prowler and thief. Union Sentinel (Epic Level Handbook variant, p. 35) A Union Sentinel is a member of an elite police force that guards the demiplane city of Union Category:DND Category:3.0e Category:Epic Level Handbook Category:Classes Category:Epic Level Handbook Classes